


But I've been watching you for miles

by NighttimePhilosopher



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: CG Peridot, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Gemswap AU, Homeworld Amethyst, Purring, Tribadism, Vanilla, af, amethyst is very new to banging and peridot's gotta teach her, no GEH anatomy but they still purr, set around s2, the drill hasn't been completed yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 00:10:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20898419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NighttimePhilosopher/pseuds/NighttimePhilosopher
Summary: Peridot can't get over the Homeworld quartz's purring.Or. Self-indulgent gemswap AU smut featuring my faves





	But I've been watching you for miles

**Author's Note:**

> this was very nearly tentadicks but then i needed coochie so...
> 
> enjoy!

She'd never heard a quartz purr before. Steven was unable to because of his human half, apparently. He lacked the biological mechanisms that made it more of a gem thing. And she hadn't cared for close encounters with the corrupted quartzes that roamed the earth just to see if she could catch the sound. Those creatures weren't particularly happy enough to purr, regardless.

But Amethyst's purr...wow, to say the least.

Peridot had the luxury to hear it -- to _cause_ it -- in pleasant conjunction with Amethyst's body shivering and rolling back under her own. Amethyst rumbled so loud and sure that Peridot could feel it when their chests slipped against each other, and she wanted to feel more of it. It only quieted when she pulled low groans from Amethyst, when she slowed to circle her hips and drive them both hotter, further, before starting right back up again, maybe even louder than before.

(Peridot was too busy to take notes on decibels. Another time, perhaps.)

Quartzes generally were more knowledgeable about sexual encounters than peridots. At least, that's what Peridot had inferred for such social units, even on Homeworld. But by their two prior experiences, Amethyst seemed clumsy and new to the experience. It seemed Peridot had the edge -- solely based on thousands of years of media exploration and sheer curiosity -- and she wasn't sure how to feel about that.

"Mmm. Hey. Why'd you stop? That was getting real good."

Amethyst had been panting warm breath up at her, deliciously flushed purple across the bridge of her nose and the plush of her cheeks. She was soft and short, unlike the quartzes Pearl and Rose had described to her, or the other one who had also come from the ship. Amethyst fit into her lap, if she wanted, whereas those ones flashed forms that dwarfed Peridot, that could effortlessly pound her gem into dust. Pearl had also informed her that this one was defective. But this one also looked at her with a wonder in her eyes that Peridot was sure she’d never seen directed at her before. It was as if Peridot had all the answers to her questions, all the solutions to her problems, and it made Peridot positively _glow_, to feel needed and desired and _looked up to _in such a way, even if she wasn’t doing anything particularly outstanding. If this was to be her only experience with a quartz, then she could say that quartzes were fine specimens indeed.

Peridot shook her head, huffing in attempt to dispel her own embarrassed blush. “Sorry. Here.”

She pressed herself closer to Amethyst, harder, laying in between her open legs, and to her delight Amethyst groaned in time with her keen. She braced herself above Amethyst’s shoulders on a frilly pillow, a leg held up somewhere where Amethyst wasn’t, holding herself above Amethyst to rut with all her strength. Which wasn’t much, in comparison. That was why she’d hoped Amethyst might take the lead this time.

Amethyst only gripped or took some semblance of control when she was close, holding Peridot in place or yanking her hand to where it needed to be. Peridot found that those gestures stirred something within her, something that caused her to become even slicker against Amethyst. She wanted the quartz to take her place, because something in her told her Amethyst could do it better, and for once in her life she was fine with that.

“Ah…”

Amethyst stuttered her hips, pausing her own movement to let Peridot’s exist on its own. She quickly decided that it wasn’t enough though and twisted her hips, pinning Peridot even closer with her legs, groaning alongside a wheezy, longing purr. Peridot adored every second of it, every entertained huff and rumble Amethyst produced, even when she was struggling to balance over her, because she never wanted it to stop. It felt so good she wanted to yelp and shout about it, to the world, even, but she wouldn’t do that with Steven’s bed sitting under where they fucked in the hayloft.

She found every inch of herself so pleasantly warm and tingling as she leaned forward to grunt into the top of Amethyst’s soft mane. It fluffed up against the firm, scratchy hay, but she couldn’t feel any against her cheek, not even the bale she dug her knee into -- that she squished Amethyst to -- as they both gasped away at their pace. She was too high for that.

“Peri,” She felt butterflies at the nickname that was not long ago an insult, and even more at the aroused, groaning rasp that Amethyst spoke to her in, “What’s the name for this again?”

She would’ve responded sooner but Amethyst’s squeezing, needy grip slipped down to her hips and it drew a gasp from her. “This is sex?” She panted, finding herself winding tighter and tighter. She didn’t know if Amethyst knew how close she was.

“No.” Amethyst growled, grabbing and rutting harder in ecstatic frustration. Peridot nearly cried out and she only realised now through a hot haze that the floorboards were giving a rhythmic squeak. Stupid Greg’s barn. “It’s starts like, ‘qwe’…’qwi’…”

Peridot gave a shivery huff of laughter as she realized what Amethyst was getting at, as her body tensed with multiple searing, hot rushes. “Oh, quickie!”

“Mmm,” Amethyst’s body tightened under hers and the constriction around her waist was only fuelling her closer to her very close peak. “Yeah. That.” Amethyst shuddered and gave the most beautiful moan Peridot had ever heard from her. “You’re,” she breathed, “_really_ good at it.”

Peridot burned something ferocious all over, and wanted to respond in kind, but a long, high-pitched whimper told Amethyst of her release instead, coming hot and wet between them. Her body wracked with jerks and twinges and she cried as silently as she could into Amethyst’s hair, caging her head between her straining wrists. Her claws fell through the pillow with a pop and she distantly registered she’d punctured it. Even more than that, Amethyst would’ve been face to face with her heaving, shuddering chest -- still clothed due to time constraints -- but she couldn’t move until her orgasm was done with her. When the bulk of it was over, she managed something of an embarrassed noise looking down, finding Amethyst’s thick curls completely soaked.

She went a deep green, more than she already was. “It’s--I apologize--It’s messy--I’ll--”

Amethyst pulled her back by the hips, slipping wildly against her, nearly violently. “Don’t care.” Amethyst rumbled with a husk that made Peridot weaker and floppier than she already was. “Just keep going.”

The pressure threatened another orgasm, but then it ebbed away and Peridot quickly started to prickle with overstimulation. She rubbed as fast as she could with legs the consistency of jelly, trying to reach in the non-existent space between them to help Amethyst that way.

The barn door slid open. Peridot scowled but her non-existent heart flipped at the sound. They couldn’t be caught doing this.

“Someone’s comin’.” Amethyst angled her head towards the sound, stifling any noises when Peridot was finally nudging her clit by clenching her jaw together.

“It’s Garnet.” Peridot’s whispers went panicked. “It’s Garnet.” Unlike Amethyst, Peridot could recognize the weight and rhythm of the other Crystal Gem’s footsteps. Untangling her limbs from Amethyst’s -- how did they get so tangled? -- she stumbled backwards, only to find herself held in place by Amethyst’s thick thighs. “Amethyst!” She warned over Amethyst’s desperate whine, getting herself out of the quartz’s hold via falling backward onto her bare bum. She was ridiculously strong even for her size, and Peridot wanted nothing more than to be squeezed to near-poofage, but she couldn’t even be seen near her right now. Garnet and Pearl would see straight through any lie she could come up with on the spot with this context -- being found together _behind the couch_, very much not watching VHS when the TV was _off, _and _very much _not sleeping when the loft was squeaking like _that_. Peridot could only hope that Garnet missed the extent of the noises and just chalked it up the natural creaking this rotting barn.

Amethyst facepalmed as Peridot phased her clothes back on, her other hand screwing up in her silky mane. She whisper-screamed out the longest ‘nooooooooooo’, and Peridot swore she looked like she was going to cry. Peridot was going to cry if they got caught, so she shoved Amethyst off the hay and slapped her shoulder until she phased the bottom half of her diamond issued uniform back on. Peridot went slack-jawed at the very obvious wet spot on the crotch of Amethyst’s tight bodysuit.

“Go! Go go go go _go!!_” She decided that would just have to do as she pushed Amethyst towards the ladder. Moonlight shone in from the open door, which only seemed to highlight Amethyst’s limp, a combination of painful arousal and pleasant soreness as she settled back into clothes that probably stuck uncomfortably to her. Peridot felt pity but also wanted to poof at the obviousness of it.

Amethyst hopped down the ladder and shot a look of concern up at her as she went. Within her eyes swam guilt and anxiety and Peridot felt responsible. They had sensed suspicion from the others -- including an incident with Pearl questioning Peridot on when their truce had expanded to allow cuddling -- but they didn’t know how much the others knew, or how they would react to their… _fraternization_. Peridot preferred they have no reaction at all by not finding out in the first place.

Garnet’s low voice floated up from the floor and Peridot couldn’t stand to look. But a peek wouldn’t hurt. She found Amethyst had been corned by Garnet and had fallen back on soldier tactics, saluting with a ridged stance. Garnet waved it off, but Amethyst’s expression suggested otherwise as Garnet moved to let her go.

“Whelp, g’night or whatever!” She cheered, the most fake, forced grin on her face as she stepped over drill parts on her way out. Peridot caught her stretching out the groin of her uniform when Garnet had turned away.

“Well this is interesting.”

Peridot suppressed a yelp at Garnet grinning at her from the top of the ladder. “It is _not!_” She fumed, hyper aware of Garnet’s gaze behind her opaque visor, most likely watching the obvious and hopefully receding flush that spanned her face to her chest. She clung to herself with discomfort and hoped that Garnet thought that was punishment enough.

So much for catching Amethyst’s purr when she came. Perhaps next time, if she came out of this alive.

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading!
> 
> Find me on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/Chozo_war_yah) if you wanna talk amedot (or gem egg hell hh)


End file.
